


Plain Jane Glory

by aberdeenqueen22



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: #Merida #Jack Frost, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberdeenqueen22/pseuds/aberdeenqueen22
Summary: It’s late one summer night in Burgess and earlier that day Merida got news that her brother Hamish was hit by a car and in the hospital. Worried for her, Jack, Hiccup, and Rapunzel came over to her apartment to cheer her up. They all fell asleep after eating pizza and binge watching Netflix in the living room. The fic picks up from Jack waking up to a noise. Modern One shot. COMPLETE





	Plain Jane Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Modern one shot. I fell in love with this song called Big Black Car by Gregory Alan Isakov. I recommend you listen to it before reading this. After so much work on my other Jarida fic I needed something short and sweet that would give me something to fill the void. The idea is that it’s late one summer night in Burgess and earlier that day she got news that her brother Hamish was hit by a car and in the hospital. Worried for her, Jack, Hiccup, and Rapunzel came over to her apartment to cheer her up. They all fell asleep after eating pizza and binge watching Netflix in the living room. The fic picks up from Jack waking up to a noise. Enjoy!

Jack’s eyes fluttered open at a soft melody. He groaned quietly and stretched out his sore muscles from sleeping on the stiff couch in Merida’s apartment. Jack rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, looking around for the music that was playing.  
Hiccup was still passed out on the floor, his head resting on top on the pizza box that may or may not be empty, snoring loudly. Meanwhile his prosthetic leg leaned against the loveseat that Rapunzel silently dozed in. Merida had been curled into a ball at the end of the couch Jack was laying on, but now she was nowhere to be found.  
The soft music playing started out with instrumental but now Jack could make out some words if he listened closely.  
You were a photograph, I was a kid  
I sat with an ear close, just listening  
Jack swung his legs over and stood up. He decided that the music would inevitably lead him to Merida since he knew she loved this song. It would be easier to find her anyway, considering the other option was to go back to sleep, which he didn’t think he could manage already being so awake and distracted by both Merida’s absence and Hiccups snores. Mainly the prior.  
I was there when the rain tapped her way down your face  
You were a miracle, I was just holding your space  
He walked quietly out of the living room and into the kitchen where the sound seemed to be coming from. The kitchen was bare of any clues except for the balcony door wide open. Jack sighed and walked closer.  
This, aside from beating an object past point of no return, was usually how Merida unwinded, but Jack knew this was more serious, knowing she usually only pulverize something when she was angry. Only when she was sad did she need time by herself, distancing herself from everything, or just listening to music.  
Well, time has a way of throwing it all in your face,  
The past she is haunted, the future it laced  
Jack walked cautiously to the open door of the balcony and sure enough there was Merida, here phone playing music and her body shuddering slightly as she leaned over the rail.  
Heartbreak you know, drives a big black car  
I swear I was in the back seat, just minding my own  
Jacks jaw dropped a little into a worried frown. He stepped forward and extended an arm, but stopped in his tracks, pulling his hand back just an inch from Merida. She didn’t know he was there and maybe it was better that way. He went to retreat back to the living room but the floor boards creaked beneath his feet. He cringed and like he expected, Merida heard. So much for being discrete.  
And through the glass, the corn crows come like rain  
They won’t stay, they won’t stay  
For too long now  
Jacks jaw fell again when they made eye contact. He couldn’t see much of her under the star light, but he could tell her eyes were swollen. Merida must have realized because she sniffed and wiped her eyes, doing her best to keep her voice steady.  
“Ah’ didn’ hear ya,”  
This could be all that we know  
Of love and all  
“Right,” Jack said quietly. He cleared his throat and tried to say louder “I didn’t want to…” but he trailed off. She didn’t need an explanation.  
Well you were a dancer, I was a rag  
The song in my head, well, was all that I had  
Merida’s head fell to her feet. Jack purse his lips and walked towards her, wrapping her into a hug an resting his chin on top of her head.  
“I know,” he soothed “I know,”  
Hope was a letter I never could send  
Love was a country, we couldn’t defend  
Merida shuddered again “I don’t know if I could live with myself if- if,”  
“Shh,” Jack cut her off “It wasn’t your fault, there was no way you couldn’t have prevented it,”  
“That’s exactly tha’ point, I- I should’ve been there-“  
“There was no way,” Jack said sternly, but at the same time soft and comforting, “I know what you mean though… if it were Emma,” he sighed, not being able to finish.  
And through the carnival, we watch them go, round and round  
All we knew of home was just a sunset and some clowns  
“But- but-” Merida stuttered into Jacks chest.  
Jack squeezed her tighter and pressed his nose into her hair, shushing her, while taking in her smell. Her breaths were short but he tried to make his long and controlled, and swayed slowly, braking into a half-hearted slow dance, to calm her.  
Well, you were a magazine, I was a plane Jane  
Just walking the sidewalks, all covered in rain  
Merida leaned her head against Jacks chest, listening to his heart beat for the moment. She noticed it getting faster and looked up at him, leaning her forehead against his. He looked at her intently with sad and tired eyes half open, her doing the same. Merida lifted her head to get a better look at his eyes so close up, but they were slowly closing. They both eased out of the slow sway as their faces got closer and closer.  
Merida’s eyes closed heavily and her lips parted slightly. Jack pressed his nose softly against hers and looked at her perfect parted lips with the narrow slits of his eyes. He closed them and leaned in.  
Love to just get into some of your stories  
Me and all of my, Plain Jane Glory’s  
His lips pressed tenderly down onto hers, and he held them there for a breathless, blissful moment, and she too seemed to be taken away before they parted. Merida’s head fell against his chest once again and Jack took his place by resting his chin on top of her hair, and they picked up where they left off, slowly swaying and spinning to the fading song underneath the star light.  
Just me and all of my Plain Jane Glory  
The End


End file.
